Watching Bleach
by Jess2727
Summary: Our favorite Bleach characters gather together to watch their futures play out before them. T for swearing. Read and tell me which episodes you want them to react to!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, let's do this!**

"Ahhhh!" several soul reapers screamed as they popped into the room.

They landed in a heap on the floor.

"Ow. Get off me- Captain!" Rangiku said, realizing that Toushiro was the one that landed on top of her.

"Oh, sorry Rangiku." Toushiro said as he hopped off of Rangiku.

"Ikkaku get the hell off me!" A voice said from the pile. It was Renji.

"Jeez, sorry!" Ikkaku said, getting off of Renji.

As the chatter began to dissipate, the soul reapers composed themselves and assessed the situation. They were in a room that only had a big TV on the wall, besides that nothing else but a hard wood floor. The soul reapers (Toushiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichica, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Ukitake, Izuru and Momo) had their zanpackto's out.

"Please put the swords away." Said an unknown voice (psst... it's me).

"Show yourself!" Ikkaku demanded.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I have gathered you-"

Kenpachi interrupted, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Now, you! Kenpachi, you can be quiet. Now, just listen! I am your ally, and I've gathered you here today to show you the future." The voice said.

"This is insane." Renji said.

"Oh come one! I thought you would be on my side for this one Renji!" The voice complained.

"I think we should listen," Ukitake and Byakuya said, simply.

"Haha! Thank you, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki! Now, I'm just warning you some of this footage will shock you."

"Where is my Captain?" Momo asked.

"And, where is my Captain?" Izuru asked.

"Oh...um. They were not invited for a re- you know what I'll show you the footage. You'll see the truth about your Captains."

As suspicious as the soul reapers were they listened and sat cross-legged in front of the TV, they also considering they couldn't find any exit so they complied with the mystery women. (still me)

"Wait- I have one question before we start." Byakuya stated.

"Go ahead and ask." The voice told him.

"How do we know this footage is real." Byakuya asked.

"I can promise you it is real, but of course I'm a random person. You must trust your own judgment on what plays out in front of your eyes. I have gathered you here to help you find out the truth, but I can't make you believe what you're seeing." The voice explained.

"Hmm... alright." Byakuya nodded.

"This is a bunch of bullshit if you ask me." Kenpachi said suddenly.

"Yeah... thanks Kenpachi." The voice said sarcastically.

"When this is over can we fight!? You and me!" Kenpachi yelled at nothing.

"Dude, I don't feel like dying anytime soon." The voice said, "Now, I'm gonna play this before anyone else starts talking!"

_The video began to play showing a orange haired soul reaper, who appeared to be in a fight with Captain Kuchiki at the execution site. The video was immediately paused._

"Oh sorry, I almost forgot to fill you in on everything!" The voice apologized.

"Please do, I'm intrigued." Byakuya said, looking at the screen.

"Okay, so Rukia Kuchiki was sent to the world of the living to kill hollows."

The mention of Rukia got Byakuya and Renji's attention very quickly.

"Protecting a human, Ichigo Kurosaki she was gravely wounded by a hollow. In her last attempt to protect Ichigo's family from death she transferred her soul reaper powers to Ichigo."

"What!?" All the soul reapers shouted, shocked.

"How shameful..." Byakuya stated, blatantly.

Renji looked at his Captain, surprised by the lack of compassion. Though, he dared not to say anything.

The voice cleared her throat, "Ichigo grew in strength at a remarkable speed under Rukia's teaching. Rukia was found after a while by Captain Kuchiki and Renji. Ichigo was wounded after trying to get Rukia back. Rukia was taken back to the Soul Society to await her execution."

"Execution!?" Renji burst out, very concerned for Rukia.

"Oh... I totally ship you two." The voice whispered.

"What!?" Renji asked, confused.

"Never mind! Ichigo grew stronger in spiritual pressure under Urahara's training."

"Urahara! As in Kisuke Urahara!?" Capatin Ukitake yelped.

"Yep. The one and only." The voice said, happily, "That sandal-wearing-bastard."

She cleared her voice again, "Anyway...Ichigo gathered his friends who acquired other strange powers. There was Orihime, she had healing powers. Chad, he can give a mean punch, let's just say that. And Ishida, the last of the Quincy."

"Quincy..." Captain Hitsugaya murmured to himself.

"So they went to the Soul Society. Long story short, Ichigo beat Ikkaku, Renji and Kenpachi." The voice paused, awaiting the inevitable reaction.

"What!? No way!" Kenpachi, Renji and Ikkaku said. They had all gotten up from their seats on the floor.

"He beat me?" Ikkaku asked, yelling over everyone.

"He must be strong," muttered Renji.

"I'd like to meet this Ichigo person..." Kenpachi said, creepily.

"Yeah, It's hard to believe ,but it happened. Yoruichi-"

"Yoruichi!" Everyone screamed (except for Kenpachi, he could care less). They were shocked about hearing all these old names again.

"Yeah, Yoruichi." The voice said, getting annoyed, "Anyway, she promised Byakuya that she can train Ichigo to learn Bankai in 3 days."

"That's impossible!" Byakuya, Renji and Toushiro said.

"Only Captain class soul reapers could master Bankai, there are very few that can do it." Toushiro murmured to himself.

The voice continued, "Rukia's execution was suspiciously moved to the next day. So, basically right now, Ichigo is ready to fight Captain Kuchiki, after Renji was beaten by Byakuya even when Renji used his Bankai."

"Wait- what?" Renji said, shocked.

"Hmm..." Was all Byakuya said, trying to access the situation.

"Why would I attack my Captain?" Renji asked.

"Well, pretty much you wanted to save Rukia as well, so you learned Bankai and tried to stop your Captain." The voice explained.

"Bankai..." Renji and Byakuya said very interested.

"Rangiku and Toushiro are heading to Central 46, because of the suspicious decisions lately. Momo and Izuru you...ahhh. Well, Momo you are recovery after a fight with Toushiro."

"What!" Momo and Toushiro said, looking at one another shocked.

"Yeah, let me explain. This may come as a shock, but... Aizen faked his own death."

"What!? Why would he do such a thing?" Ukitake and Hitsugaya shouted.

"No... He wouldn't..." Momo mumbled, shocked.

"He did. I have the proof right here. Just, let me finish talking. No interruptions!"

"Anyway Momo, you thought Toushiro killed Captain Aizen because Aizen wrote in a letter that it was Toushiro who killed him, but Toushiro didn't want to fight you so he knocked you out. He fought Gin because he was the prime suspect for Aizen's murder."

By this point everyone in the room was silent, wearing shocked faces. Especially Toushiro, Izuru and Momo.

"Anyway... Ukitake you and Shunsui are fighting Old man Yama after you and Shunsui tried to stop Rukia's execution. Renji, you and Rukia are fleeing from the execution grounds. Yumichika and Ikkaku... I don't know, you're doing stuff."

The shinigami stayed silent very surprised.

"Wait- so the execution was stopped?" Toushiro asked.

"Yep."

"How?" Ukitake asked.

"Ichigo." The voice said simply, "Okay! So let's get this started."

**Review below to tell me what episodes you want the shinigami to watch! End tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You see the italicized writing? Yeah, That is from Bleach. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**(Episode 13)**

**I'd like everyone to keep in mind that this is supposed to be "footage" so it will not show the thoughts of characters or any weird or obscure angles.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, so the footage I'm about to show you will give you a chance to get to know the ryoka from the human world." The voice explained.

The soul reapers shifted to get comfortable on the floor. No one had their weapons out, they just sat quietly ready for the footage to play.

_The screen's image shifted from Ichigo fighting Byakuya to the orange haired soul reaper in a running stance. The screen played. The soul reaper was running down a red path._

_"Where could they be?" He said between breaths. _

_"Ichigo!" A voice said out of no where._

_Ichigo turned to find Kon, who was in his body._

"Is that-?" Toushiro started.

"Yep. Mod soul."

_Kon jumped over the stairs to Ichigo. _

_"Kon, where the hell have you been?" Ichigo asked angrily. _

_Kon looked taken aback, "Where have I been? What are you talking about Ichigo you're the one that took off with out me."_

_Ichigo grabbed Kon by the collar, "Shut up! You need to help we find Yuzu and Karin."_

"They are his younger sisters." The voice interjected.

_Kon brushed off the comment, "What's the big deal? They're back home. I just saw both of them."_

_Ichigo let go of Kon's collar in surprise, "You sure?"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure. They're safe and sound. So, What' you been up to?" Kon asked Ichigo._

_Ichigo looked at Kon for a moment, "Good. Then I'll go find Uryu. You-" _

_Kon was startled when Ichigo grabbed his shoulders._

_"take care of my sisters!" Ichigo said as he pushed Kon back as he ran away in the other direction. Kon fell backwards._

"He sure is violent..." Renji muttered.

"Hehehe..." Kenpachi chuckled, noticing the exact same thing.

_Getting up Kon yelled to Ichigo, "Good luck!"_

_The scene changed._

_"Jeez, If I knew they were going to make us clean up I never would of come to see what happened. Instead of lecturing us why don't they make the ones responsible do the grunt work?"_

_The screen showed Chizuru and Tatsuki cleaning up broken glass in the school area._

"Who are they?" Yumichika asked.

"Just watch." The voice instructed.

"They're hot," Ikkaku said.

"Gross."

_"It's because you made such a big deal out of it." Tatsuki explained._

_"What about you!?" Chizuru asked Tatsuki, pointing at her._

_"What!?" Tatsuki shouted._

_"Yeah, 'What?!'" Chizuru said._

_"Anyway, didn't it seem like everyone one of them was acting kind of strange." Tatsuki pointed out._

_Getting up, Chizuru noticed Orihime looking at the sky, "What the- What's up with Orihime?" Chizuru appeared on the left of Orhime, "Orihime...you keep looking all cute and spacey, I'll just have to kiss you."_

At this point Renji was very uncomfortable. He wasn't really fond of seeing kissing. Kenpachi didn't care. Captain Hitsugaya was trying to gather information along with Captain Kuchiki. Though, Toushiro seemed to be blushing. Momo and Izuru seemed to be as awkward as Renji. Captain Ukitake was averting this gaze from the screen, feeling awkward as well. Ikkaku was very observant at the moment, while Yumichika had the sensibility to look away from the screen. Matsumoto seemed more interested in what the girls were wearing not in what they were doing.

_Chizuru made a pucker face and was a few inches from Orihime's face when Tatsuki popped in, "Just what the hell kind of nonsense are you blubbering about?!"_

"Oh thank god," Renji sighed, happy that the girl stopped the awkward moment. The others let out a sigh as well.

_"Oh yeah?" Chizuru said, acting like a brat._

_"Yeah, you heard me." Tatsuki countered._

_When Orihime snapped out of her trance she finally noticed the two arguing in front of her, "Oh, guess what?"_

_Noticing Orihime was talking and NOT in a trance anymore, the two girls straightened up and listened._

_"You guys, there's this TV show I watch. It's a new episode I don't wanna miss, so let's go home." Orihime said nervously._

_"Huh?" They both asked._

_"Let's hurry! I'll make us some popcorn Tatsuki!" The red-head pressed, pushing the girls away from the scene of the crime._

_"Hey! What's the rush?! Take it easy, Orihime!" Tatsuki asked Orihime, confused by her strange behavior._

_"I don't wanna be late." Orihime explained, "It's gonna start any minute!"_

"She's noticed something," Toushiro noted.

"Indeed," Byakuya confirmed.

_Orhime continued to push the girls to the door while appearing to be deep in thought. She turned around as if she noticed something behind her. Luckily, Tatsuki got her attention._

_"Orihime, look, I'm sorry. You two can go ahead. I've gotta go change, I'll catch up with you later!" She said before running from the scene._

_"Tatsuki! No wait- come back!" Orihime pleaded, "Tatsuki, uh...!"_

_Orihime's eye's widened, as if noticing something. She gulped and turned around, that's when it was visible. The hollow._

"A hollow!?" The shinigami gasped.

"Humans can't see hollows!" Rangiku examined.

"No wait... that can't be..." Toushiro muttered.

Rangiku was sitting next to him so she heard everything he said, "What is it, Captain?"

"I fought this hollow before..." Toushiro said, looking intently at the screen.

_"You can see me, can't you?" It said._

_The scene changed. The screen showed Ichigo slicing through yet another hollow. He stepped forward to slice the next one as the first hollow disappeared. _

_"Shit!" He said as he sliced through the second one. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Ishida!" He yelled extremely aggravated as he sliced through the next wave of hollows. The screen paused._

"I'm- sorry- this- this- part gets me everytime!" The voice said, laughing like crazy.

Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Kenpachi couldn't help but snicker at the red-head's angry outburst as well.

Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki glared at their lieutenants, disappointed in their behavior. In turn Renji and Rangiku stopped laughing.

"Okay, I got this. I'm fine." The voice said.

_The screen played once more. The scene changed again. The screen showed a hollow disintegrating. After the hollow was out of view the attacker was revealed. It was Ishida standing on a bridge._

_"Twenty," He counted to himself as he pulled back another shot of condensed reishi._

"That's Ishida, the quincy?" Izuru asked.

"Yeah."

_"I will win!" The quincy said, before firing another shot._

_The scene changed again. Showing the school girls._

_Orhime was still having a stare down with the hollow._

_"What's wrong, 'Hime?" Chizuru asked, not seeing the hollow, "Is there something above us?"_

_"Run away!" Orihime warned in a shaky voice._

"Oh, I'm glad somebody said it." Rangiku said.

_"What?"_

_"Run away, Chizuru!" Orihime shouted, "Hurry!"_

_"I won't let her get away," The hollow said from above. Little round balls, the size of pebbles shot out from the hollows mask causing the windows all around to shatter. When the shots hit the ground they exploded into green goo. Orihime screamed as they rained down._

"No!" Toushiro yelped suddenly.

Everyone looked at Captain Hitsugaya because of his sudden out burst.

"What is it Toushiro?" asked Ukitake, concern lacing his voice.

Hitsugaya looked down slightly, embarrassed, "Sorry, this hollow doesn't have normal abilities. It's abilities are dangerous and deadly and... just sick."

"What do you mean Shiro?" Momo asked, scotching closer to her childhood friend.

"Gr- just watch." Toushiro said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

_"What?" Chizuru asked, not understanding what's happening, "The windows again?"_

_"'Hime, are you oka-" Chizuru was hit by one of the shots, green goo spraying all over her left shoulder. She fell to the ground of impact._

_"Chizuru!" Orihime yelped as she ran and kneeled beside her fallen friend, "Chizuru!" _

_The shots stopped._

_The green goo on Chizuru's shoulder began to widen and spread on her body._

_"What should I do..." Orihime asked herself, "Chizuru!"_

_"Owwww!" Chizuru said, supporting herself on her hands and knees. Noticing Orihime's teary eyes, Chizuru framed her face with one hand. "What's wrong? Why're you crying? You're so cute."_

"Are they gonna kiss?" Yumichika said, annoyed.

_Getting up, Chizuru felt her shoulder, "Well, I have no idea what just happened...but for now, I feel perfectly fine. Okay?"_

_Orihime got up as well, worried for Chizuru, "But..."_

_"It's okay." Chizuru explained, "Of course... You do look really cute when you're crying...but your face is much prettier when you smile."_

_Suddenly Chizuru grabbed Orihime's wrist, shoving towards the sky. _

Toushiro cringed, remembering his fight with the monster went similar to this.

_"Chizuru?" Orihime asked, obviously finding this painful._

_Chizuru seemed to be struggling to control her arm._

_"Why?" Orihime asked._

_"My hand... it moved on it's own!" Chizuru explained._

_"No!"_

_"Why- Why is this happening!?"_

_The hollow appeared in front of the two._

At one point or another, everyone realized why Captain Hitsugaya reacted in the way he did. The hollows abilities were powerful and deadly.

_The scene changed again for the millionth time. The screen showed Rukia running down the side walk, looking at her hollow phone._

"Rukia!" It was Renji's turn to bring attention to himself.

Noticing the staring, Renji muttered, "Sorry." Which caused the soul reapers to look at the screen once more.

Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki were paying close attention to the screen.

_"What in the world is this?!" Rukia asked, clearly not liking what she's seeing on the screen._

_The scene changed back to the girls. Chizuru was struggling to re-gain control over her arm. It appears that green-ish veins are appearing on Chizuru's left arm. The hollow was still floating nearby._

_"What is this!?" Chizuru asked desperately._

_"What did you do to Chizuru!?" Orihime asked the hollow._

_"'Hime?" Chizuru asked confused._

_"I just used a bit of my power," the hollow explained._

_"Power?"_

_"I'm not fond of fighting...So, I control my opponents' body with these seeds from my forehead... making humans fight amongst themselves." It laughed evilly._

"That's horrible!" Izuru and Momo yelped.

_"How could you..."_

_"Okay everyone, let's begin."_

_"What!?"_

_All the sudden, about 20 students, who were infected like Chizuru, appeared out off no where and headed towards Orihime._

_"What's wrong? What? What's going on?" Chizuru asked, nearly crying._

_The infected students lunged at the girls, but before they could get to her Tatsuki appeared, jumping over the infected._

_"What're you doing jerks?!" She yelled._

_Even though she was now in her school uniform not her sparring outfit she kicked one, punched another until all of them were down and out._

"I like this girl!" Renji, Ikkaku and Kenpachi said, admiring the girl's strength.

"RenjixTatsuki..." The voice whispered, so no one could hear.

_"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried in relief._

_"I'm sorry, Orihime." Tatsuki said, "I didn't notice before...that something like that was there."_

_"So you can see that thing, too?"_

_"I can't see it. __But, I can at least tell where it is. Where the thing that made you cry is, that is. __Hey, you big shit, over there!" She said pointing at the hollow, "You chose the wrong person to pick at fight with! The rule is: Anyone who makes Orihime cry, always gets their ass whipped by me."_

_"Oh?" The hollow said._

_Now, Tatsuki was surrounded by 7 infected high schoolers. "Outta my way!" She said, karate chopping one in the head, "Next!" _

_And she kept beating one after another. Before, you could say "wow" the fight was over._

_"Hmph, not one worth fighter in the lot." Tatsuki noted._

The Captains had to blink a few times to make sure what they were witnessing was real. The members of the 11th squad were grinning like mad men. Renji and Matsumoto were very impressed.

_Suddenly, an arm grabbed Tatsuki's shoulder, "Get a clu-" They she realized who it was. _

_Chizuru. _

_"Run, Tatsuki..." She pleaded desperately, veins running all up and down her arm._

_"Chizuru!"_

_"I think something's wrong with me." Chizuru said as the veins spread to her face. Chizuru tightened her grip on Tatsuki's shoulder causing Tatsuki to yelp._

"Emotions have never lead to anything good..." Byakuya muttered.

_"Tatsuki!" Orhime called to her friend, before her mouth was covered by one of the infected._

_The hollow sent another seed flying with landed a direct hit on Tatsuki shoulder causing her to fall to the ground with Chizuru in tow. _

_"How do you feel? The seed I just shot into you will soon grow roots in your body and control it. In other words that means your body will do what I want." The hollow said, landing next to Tatsuki's withering body, "Okay, now cry."_

"Scum..." Renji muttered. (Get it? It's from one of the really late episodes. When Renji says, "Anyone who kills a woman is a scum.")

_Tatsuki rolled over to face the hollow, "Shut up!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I said, Shut up!" Tatsuki said, getting on her hands and knees, "Let Orihime go!"_

_"Excuse me? Do you understand your situation? You've lost almost all control of your body. Come on, how about it?" The hollow said as it taunted the poor girl with its tentacle. Tatsuki was forced to get up, "Come on, come on-"_

_Then Tatsuki bit the tentacle of the hollow, causing it to scream._

Byakuya and Toushiro both exchanged looks, both of them saying the same exact thing, which was along the lines of, 'Holy shit, this girl doesn't give up!'

_"What do you think you're doing, Dammit!?" It screamed, "Let go!", it hit Tatsuki with another tentacle, "I said, Let go! Let go this instant!"_

_The girl seemed to be bitten down with all her might._

"What's better then a woman who can fight?" Kenpachi said gleefully.

_Orihime was struggling against the infected, she wanted to help Tatsuki._

_"I don't need to control you! Die!" The hollow sent out 3 seeds, all of them hitting Tatsuki with such force that she let go on the tentacle._

_Orihime seeing her friend getting gravely hurt, managed to get away from her captors and run to the falling Tatsuki who was looking at Orihime._

_Tatsuki's eyes closed and Orihime fell to the ground crying next to her friend. As soon as Tatsuki's eyes closed, she sprang up, but this time under control of the hollow._

"Well, damn... I was really rooting for her..." Kenpachi said, with just a hint of sincerity in is voice.

_Orihime slowly held out her hand to Tatsuki, though the only thing Tatsuki could do was cry as she realized she had failed to protect Orihime. _

All the soul reapers found this hard to watch, including the voice.

"Damn... this gets me every time..." It said.

_Orihime quickly shot up from her kneeling position and hugged the dazed Tatsuki, "Don't cry!"_

_"Ori...hime..." Tatsuki struggled, as tears streamed down her face._

_Pulling back Orihime looked at her friend, "Tatsuki, this time... I'll protect you!"_

_Suddenly, Orhime's blue hairpin began to glow, each petal shot out words._

_"What?!" The hollow screamed, being pushed around by the spiritual pressure._

_"Tatsuki said... you chose the wrong person to fight with." Orhime said, facing the floating hollow, while she was still engulfed in gust of wind and spirit energy, "But that's not it. You chose the wrong person to hurt. I won't forgive anyone who hurts Tatsuki!"_

"How- how is that possible!?" Toushiro said.

Everyone else seemed to be as surprised as he was.

_The wind and spirit pressure began to dissipate, revealing a very pissed off Orihime. _

_"Wha- What the hell are you?" The hollow asked, frightened, "Using some weird power... what is that?"_

_"What?" Orhime asked as something flew past her ear, "What are they?"_

_"You didn't even notice us?!" A male voice said._

_"No, you must have..." said another voice, "realized our existence."_

* * *

**Omake**

**Jess: Holy shit, that took forever to type! I mean seriously, I didn't thing it would take that long! I'm not even freakin' done with the first episode yet! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! But, at least I get to interact with my favorite Bleach characters in one room!**

**Urahara: I wanted to come! Why wasn't I invited?**

**Jess: Because you and Yoruichi were the one filming the footage remeber! You already know what happens!**

**Urahara: Oh right... So, how are you?**

**Jess: Leave.**

**Urahara: What? Why!?**

**Jess: Don't you have something better to do?**

**Urahara: Nope... Remember our deal?**

**Jess: Of course, how could I forget? If you filmed everything for me I would spend 20 dollars at your store every month.**

**Urahara: Okay, you do remember, but that's weird because you haven't stopped by in the past two months~**

**Jess: You know, I have this thing called school and work.**

**Urahara: Why don't you stop by now?**

**Jess: Okay, no.**

**Urahara: Why not?**

**Jess: I'm in the middle of writing a freaking fanfiction you idiot!**

**-READ BELOW**

**See yeah next time!**

**- Jess2727 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You see the italicized writing? Yeah, That is from Bleach. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**(Episode 13 Part 2)**

**I'd like everyone to keep in mind that this is supposed to be "footage" so it will not show the thoughts of characters or any weird or obscure angles.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

_"What?" Orihime asked, looking up at the sky to find who was talking. She looked up to find what looked like some sort of toy, that flew around her. There were several of them._

_"After all, we were always the closest to you," said the voice again._

_A yellow-sih, green-ish "toy" landed on Orihime's left shoulder. The "toy" unfolded revealing itself to be an extremely small, young girl. She had her blond hair up in a ponytail. She wore a red dress/ cloak, "Pleased to meet you, Orihime." _

"What." Renji asked.

"The." Captain Ukitake continued.

"Fuck." Ikkaku finished.

"Hey! Language! There are children here!" The voice yelled.

"Who you calling a kid!" Toushiro yelled.

"Haha!" Rangiku laughed, "I'm starting to like her."

"Thank you, Rangiku." The voice said.

_The other creatures flew around Orihime, excited. _

_The first creature continued, "We are the Six Flowers of Hibiscus Sheild. We were born to protect you." The other creatures unfolded as well to join, "We are your power."_

_At first it seemed like Orihime didn't know what to think, then she stepped back suddenly, "Ahhh, fairies! Flying fairies are talking to me!"_

_"Funny reaction, but we are not fairies. I told you. We're the power of your soul. We are part of you. And we can only be seen by you." The not-fairy suddenly realized, "Although... someone like Ichigo Kurosaki could probably see us too."_

_"Ichigo?" Orihime questioned, "Why?"_

_"After all, we were born because of him."_

"Come again?" Byakuya, blinked.

_"What?"_

_"You're taking forever!" Another not-fairy said as it kicked the first one out of the frame._

_"Hey, woman," It said, "You don't need to understand who we are or where we came from." This particular not-fairy was colored in black and red and he wore a handkerchief over his mouth. _

_"_I like this one." Ikkaku said.

At this point in time every soul reaper in the room had their mouths to the floor. Not even trying to ask what was going on.

_"You're so pompous..." Orihime said, "...even though you're so small."_

"Hmm... reminds me of someone." Rangiku said.

Everyone had to resist the urge to glance at Toushiro.

Toushiro's reiatsu was getting so cold that the floor around him was starting to freeze over.

_"Shut up! More importantly, learn how to control us right his minute!"_

_"How to control you?"_

_"That's right! Our power is the power to put up a shield a reject things!" The other not-fairies explained, "What's required to do... that is in your heart and in your magic words."_

_"Magic words?" Orihime stammered, seeming about ready to faint._

_"Wait!" The black and red not-fairy said, "It's coming!"_

_Suddenly, the hollow floated down from it's position. "What are you so damn confused about?! You little girl," another seed began to form on the hollow's head._

"I almost forgot about him I was so bored." Kenpachi said.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever Kenpachi." The voice said.

"Oh I am so gonna enjoy killing you once this is over." Kenpachi said.

_Orihime gasped while one of the not-fairies yelped, "Here we go, Orihime! Go on, call our names!" _

_The blue not-fairy lunged, "I am Hinagiku!"_

_"I'm Baigon!" said the one who was much bigger than the rest._

"God, I feel like I'm watching Power Rangers..." Renji muttered to himself.

_"I'm Lily," said the one with the pink hair._

_Orihime reeled back, scared. The first not-fairy flew up to her, "Calm down! Say the magic words. Repeat... Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily! Hurry!"_

_The hollow fired it's deadly bombs at Orihime._

_"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily!", Orihime repeated, "Sacred Tri-Link Shield! I reject!"_

"No way..." Captain Ukitake and Captain Hitsugaya said.

_The three not-fairies quickly formed a triangle in front of Orihime, creating some sort of energy field._

"Interesting..." Byakuya said.

_"What?!" The hollow yelped in surprise._

_The hollow's seeds hit the shield, leaving Orihime unscathed. The very helpful not-fairy flew down to Orihime, "Their power is to reject what's outside the shield. They put up a shield between you and the enemy... and stop attacks aimed at you. And... our power is to stop what's inside the shield. We can return objects within a limited space to a state before they were destroyed."_

"Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Renji blurted out.

"No fucking way..." Ikkaku muttered.

"She can bring people back from the dead?!" Yumichika confirmed.

_"Go on, call our names!" The not-fairy continued, "I'm Shun'ou."_

_"I'm Ayame," said the not-fair in a little, red, hooded cloak._

_"Shun'ou, Ayame," Orihime repeated._

_"Then say the magic words," Shun'ou instructed._

_"Sacred Dual Return Shield!" Orihime shouted, "I reject!"_

_The two not-fairies formed a shield around Tatsuki's broken body, quickly her wounds started to heal._

"...Holy shit." Izuru said.

"No! Izuru not you too!" The voice complained, upset about the lack of manners.

_"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelped in relief, looking over her best friend._

_The red and black not-fairy appeared "Woman, you don't have time to cry! It's my turn next. My power is rejecting both sides of the shield. I put a shield inside the enemy and reject it's physical bonds. In other words, I split the enemy into halves. Chant! My name is Tsubaki!"_

_"Tsubaki! Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield!" Orihime chanted and Tsubaki flew at the enemy, "I reject!"_

_Tsubaki flew at the enemy and cut the troublesome hollow in half._

"Oh my god." Momo said.

_"Impossible..." it said as it crumpled to nothing._

_Orihime panted, "I- I did it!" She said before she fainted. _

_"Orhime!" the not-fairies screamed, worried._

_"My, oh my, I guess using all of us right away was way too quick." Shun'ou assumed._

_"But... Orihime stuck it out really well."_

_All the not fairies quickly fled to the sky together. The only thing that came back down was Orhime's blue hair pins._

"They- they were her hair pins..." Toushiro said in disbelief.

_Then, a mysterious character arrived on the screen. Wooden sandals appeared in front of Orihime. It was none other than Kisuke Urahara._

_"_Kisuke!" Ukitake said.

"So, that's Kisuke..." Toushiro said.

_ Behind him was Tessai carrying an unconscious teen. _

"Tessai too!" Ukitake yelped.

"Tessai?" Renji asked.

"He was a master in kidou..." Rangiku explained.

_Chad, to be specific._

"Oh, by the way that's Chad." The voice said.

"He doesn't look like much." Kenpachi noted.

"Well, you thought Orihime didn't look like much and look how that turned out!" The voice remarked.

_The scene changed. The screen showed three people running up a hill. Two of them appeared to be small children. The third person appeared to be an adult._

_"Huh? The old dude ain't here." One of the girls stated._

_The screen zoomed in on none other than Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki!_

"Who are they?" Toushiro asked.

"They are Ichigo's little sisters. The one with the brown hair is Yuzu and the one with the black hair is Karin. Also known as, Toushiro's future girlfriend." The voice explained.

"What!?" Toushiro said, his face turning beat red.

"Hitsukarin." The voice chanted.

"What are you-"

"Hitsukarin."

Toushiro glanced at Momo, "But, I li-"

"HITSUKARIN!"

_"Is this really the place? You're sure?" Yuzu asked._

_"I said I was sure!" Karin shouted, "He really was knocked out right he-"_

_"Hey, Karin!" someone interrupted._

"That sounds like..." Rangiku started.

"No way... it can't be." Toushiro denied.

_"You liar!" it was Isshin Kurosaki or formally known as-_

"Captain Shiba!" Everyone in the room screamed!

"He's alive!" Ukitake blurted out.

"He left to got to the human world!" Rangiku and Toushiro said, outraged.

"He got attacked by a hollow and was saved by a girl who was a quincy. After discovering Aizen's evil plan, Captain Shiba lost his soul reaper powers and the quincy and him got married, MOVING ON!" The voice explained way to quickly to comprehend.

"What!?" Everyone said.

"MOVING ON! EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

_"It's not a lie!" Karin screamed at her father, "That old dude really was hurt and..."_

_Ishhin wagged his finger at his feisty daughter, "Don't say anything else, Karin. Dad knows. I have been so busy with work lately that I could not play with you at all. I did not know you wanted time with me so badly that you would lie." Isshin quickly and proudly unbuttoned his shirt, "Come, Karin, leap joyously at your father's bosom!"_

_Karin quickly punched her father in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground, "Shut up, dumbass."_

Toushiro and Rangiku couldn't help but snicker at the fact that they're old captain was taken down by his daughter.

_"In any case, let's go back to the house." Yuzu politely suggested, "I've been getting a bad feeling about this."_

_"It hurts!" Isshin yelped as he rolled on the ground._

_"Ah, it's no use." sighed Karin._

_The scene panned out, revealing Kon sitting atop a telephone poll, watching the scene play out in front of him. "Everything's fine over here. Alright..." _

_Kon quickly fled from the scene._

_The scene changed again. The screen showed a little shop. When the view got closer the camera identified the shop as "Urahara Store". _

"He has a shop now? Kisuke what have you done..." Ukitake muttered.

_"Huh? Chad?" Orihime had finally woken up to find herself in a unknown place along side Chad from school._

_"Oh, you're awake." Chad said, "Good morning."_

_"M-morning?" Orhime said, confused, "Uh, where are we?"_

_"Beats me," Chad admitted._

"You're a great help, Chad." Renji mumbled sarcastically.

_But, low and behold all there questions were about to be answer because the almighty Kisuke has shown up (_**Jess: Was that good Urahara? Urahara: Perfect! Thanks! I'll make sure to deduct 10 dollars off your bill! Jess: Just 10! That means I still need to pay you 30 dollars! Urahara: Then I suggest you keep typing.**_). "So, you're finally awake."_

_Kisuke entered the room, approaching both humans._

_"Who is he?" Orihime asked._

_"I don't know." Chad admitted, "But, somehow it seems we were saved by him." _

_"That is correct," Kisuke confirmed, "Well now, wherever should I begin..."_

"Is he about to explain all of this to humans?!" Yumichika asked.

"It appears so." Byakuya answered.

_The scene shifted yet again. The screen showed a hollow being sliced in half by Ichigo who seemed to be growing tired. _

_"Shit!" Ichigo yelled, "Damn you, Ishida! I'm gonna make you cry no matter what!"_

"Haha..." Kenpachi laughed, "I enjoy peoples misery..."

_The scene suddenly changed again. The screen showed a hollow with arrows in it's chest. Quincy arrows. _

_The hollow was killed. _

_The camera moved to Ishida who now had bleeding fingers, due to firing so many arrows and that he was not training with the fabulous and utterly sexy shopkeeper Kisuke Urahara! (_**Jess: How was that? Urahara: I didn't know you thought I was sexy.~ Jess: Please, you call yourself sexy. Now, what about the bill? Urahara: I'll take another 10 dollars off.**)

_"I'm starting to loose the ability to kill them with a single attack." Ishida said before he became lost in thought. _

_More hollows appeared out of the sky, two to be specific. _

_"Sensei, I will avenge you for sure!" Ishida said, before firing another arrow._

_The scene changed...again. The screen showed Rukia._

_"Wave of Destruction, #4!" She chanted, "Byakurai!" _

It was very, very slight, but Byakuya couldn't help but smile when he saw Rukia. Captain Ukitake on the other hand had no problem with it.

_She appeared to be fighting a weak hollow._

_Blue light shot from her hand, but the hello in front of her easily hit back towards her. _

_She dodged the shot, jumping back, "Damn! This hollow is an utter weakling."_

_Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Rukia. It jumped over her, to reveal itself. It was Kon._

_Kon kicked the hollow in the face, sending it flying back._

_"Ichigo?" Rukia asked._

"Nope." Rangiku said.

_Kon quickly turned around and hugged Rukia, "I missed you!"_

_"Dammit, you're Kon!" Rukia yelled, frustrated. Rukia pried Kon off of her with her foot that was currently digging into Kon's chin._

_"Even being kicked like this is a delight." Kon said, gleefully. _

_"This isn't the time to be talking like an idiot!" Rukia said, restraining Kon's hands as well, "Although, the fake that you're in Ichigo's body means... he's changed to Death God."_

_"Actually, Rukia. Behind you. Behi-"_

_"Huh?" Rukia looked back to find Ishida standing before her._

_"Good," he said, "Looks like you two are alright. Rukia Kuchiki, this is the first time we've talked one on one."_

_Rukia kicked Kon in the chin one more time before he got off of her, she promptly got up to face Ishida. "I see. So this is your doing?"_

_"Without a doubt. This is a fight between the Death Gods and I."_

"Is he insane?" Momo asked.

_"What?"_

_"However, I do not intend to let a single person in this town die. Even if Ichigo Kurosaki runs out of strength. I will stake my life to protect the people of this town. While he... While the Death Gods watch... I will protect everything from the Hollows."_

_That's when Rukia noticed his bloodied hand, which quickly clenched into a fist._

_"If I cannot..." Ishida continued, "then there is no meaning in this fight."_

_"What in the..." Rukia began._

_The same hollow suddenly reappeared behind Rukia and Kon. Ishida was quick to bring out his weapon with the Quincy cross, but-_

_THE SCENE CHANGED, AGAIN! JUST AS I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A SENTENCE._

_Orihime and Chad were still sitting in the same spot they were before._

_"Hold on a second there..." Chad stuttered._

_"Yeah. Death Gods and Hollows...you can't suddenly tell us that and expect... " Orihime said._

"He actually told them..." Yumichika said in disbelief.

_"Then you deny the fact that both of you were recently attacked?" Urahara said, throwing them off their game like he always does because she's a badass. (_**Jess: Kisuke? Urahara: I'll deduct another 10! Jess:**** Yes!**)

_"But that's..."_

_"Even as we speak, Ichigo Kurosaki is fighting the Hollows as a Death God. And you two were affected by the extraordinary spirit power that oozes from him. That's how it is. Still though, whether or not to open the door that appears before you is up to each of you."_

_Suddenly the door behind Kisuke opened, revealing a kneeling Tessai, "Manager..."_

_"Hmm..." Kisuke said coolly. _

_"...the "sky crests" have begun converging."_

"What!?" Toushiro and Byakuya yelped.

_"Preparations?"_

_"Complete." Tessai conformed._

_"Then let's go... Will you come along? I will show you... what's beyond the door." Kisuke told the two as he exited dramatically with badass music playing from the backround. The light from outside silhouetted his body showing his green cape and blond hair flowing behind him. (_**Urahara: You officially owe me nothing. Jess: *holds back celebratory scream* pleasure doing business with you.**_)_

_The. scene. changed. again. The reappearing hollow attempted to hit Rukia and Kon, but before it could do so Ishida pulled back an arrow, but before he could fire it, the hollow was already cut in half. It disintegrated._

_The killer jumped over Kon and Rukia to stand behind Ishida who was currently wearing an evil smile. It's Ichigo._

_"I've told you..." Ichigo said, "Ishida!"_

_"Kurosaki..." Ishida said, meeting Ichigo's firry gaze. _

_"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, though it seemed more like a statement."_

_Ichigo smirked wickedly. _

"I'm not sure whether I should be scared or..." Renji drifted off at the last part when he noticed the fact that his Captain's stare could incinerate him if he finished the sentence.

Squad 6 is fearless, no one else can say otherwise.

* * *

**Omake**

**Jess: Kisuke, we have a slight problem...**

**Urahara: What?**

**Jess: I may or may not have given Yoruichi cat food without realizing it...**

**Urahara: Oh... yeah she won't like that.**

**Jess: Could you do me a favor and not tell her?**

**Urahara: Sure.**

**Jess: Really?!**

**Urahara: For 50 dollars.**

**Jess: What?!**

**See yeah next time!**

**- Jess2727 **


	4. Chapter 4

**YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: You see the italicized writing? Yeah, That is from Bleach. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**(Volume 19 Part I)**

**Yeah, I know. We need to explain the treachery at one point people. Also, Volume 19 is one of the coolest volumes so deal with it! :)**

**I'd like everyone to keep in mind that this is supposed to be "footage" so it will not show the thoughts of characters or any weird or obscure angles.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, the footage I'm about to show you will be very shocking. It will show treachery among the Soul Society." The voice explained.

The soul reapers braced themselves.

"Okay, let's get started."

_The screen turned on once more. The screen showed Ichigo and Byakuya crossing swords. They both stepped back, __examining one another as they stood on top of the upturned battlefield._

_"I see. So you've mastered shunpo as well. Still..." Byakuya said, cooly._

"Wait- he's mastered shunpo?!" Rangiku blurted out.

"Yeah..." The voice said.

"Unbelievable..."

_"You really are a cool one, aren't you?" Ichigo spoke, "You're analyzing me like I'm no threat, but... It's all a big act. Weren't you gonna kill me? You haven't even scratched me yet! Is this... All you've got?!"_

_Ichigo and Byakuya seemed to having a staring contest._

_"Show me... your bankai." Ichigo challenged, "You said... You were gonna kill me and execute Rukia yourself."_

"Is he crazy?!" Izuru asked.

"Yeah... a little bit." The voice said.

_"So?"_

_"You make me sick!" Ichigo spat, "I'm gonna hit you with everything I've got. I'm gonna crush every last one of your powers. Execute your own sister? That's twisted. I don't give a crap about your sense of duty or honor. I won't let you... say that in front of Rukia again. Release your bankai! I'll crush it! Then I'm gonna make you beg Rukia for forgiveness."_

Renji smiled slightly, happy that Rukia made it out alive.

Byajuya was glaring daggers at the TV screen, "Pathetic."

_Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "Talk is cheap, boy. No matter what you say...my mind will never change. Neither will...both your fates. Bankai? Don't be absurd." Byakuya raised his sword between his eyes, "I won't need to use my bankai against you...for at least a thousands years." Byakuya closed his eyes, "Scatter... Senbon Zakura." Byakuya's sword scattered into a thousand cherry blossoms which whirled towards Ichigo, who remained expressionless._

"This kid's got style," Kenpachi commented.

_In one sudden motion Ichigo swung his zanpakuto to the left of Byakuya, releasing an enormous amount of spiritual energy. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock._

"No way!" Yumichika blurted out.

_Part of the cliff had been destroyed in the blast._

_Captain Kuchiki's haori could be seen through the dust._

_The dust slowly passed over Byakuya, revealing his slightly bloodied wrist, that was exposed after his gloves tattered remains fell to the ground. "What was that flash? Is that your zanpakuto's power... Ichigo Kurosaki?!"_

_The dust from the battlefield dissipated completely showing Ichigo on the other end of the battlefield with his sword on his shoulders. He stood before a giant slash in the earth that extended all the way past Byakuya._

"Wow..." Toushiro said, eyes wide.

_"Yeah." He said, lowering his sword from his shoulder, "At the moment of attack it consumes my spirit energy and fires a super high concentration of spiritual pressure from the tip of my blade. Then the attack is magnified and discharged. That's Zangetsu's power. I haven't been able to do it at will... until today. I didn't even know how to discharge it."_

"He just learned it that day?!" Momo yelped.

_Still Byakuya remained expressionless._

_Ichigo continued," Mr. Urahara said... "The only thing I can teach you is the proper state of mind." After training with Zangetsu, I finally understood. The only one who could teach me about Zangetsu was Zangetsu." Ichigo sighed, "That attack was called Getsuga Tensho."_

"Urahara..." Ukitake smirked slightly.

_Ichigo took his blade and stabbed it into the ground infront of him, "Now do it, Byakuya Kuchiki. Use your bankai against me! I will defeat you!"_

"There is no way..." Renji denied.

_"Piercer of the Heavens, eh?" He finally spoke, "What a glorious name. Very well. If you want it so badly...feast your eyes...upon my bankai."_

"He's dead." Byakuya muttered.

"So...screwed..." Rangiku confirmed.

_Byakuya Kuchiki let go of his sword._

_Ichigo seemed confused._

_Byakuya gave Ichigo a knowing glare, "Don't worry. You won't regret it. You'll be gone before you regret anything."_

_Suddenly, swords began to rise up out of the ground in rows, surrounding the two opponents._

_"Like dust in the wind. Bankai... Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi."_

_The swords shattered into petals from a cherry tree. Thousands of them floating in the air, making their way towards the astonished Ichigo._

"It's amazing..." Ukitake marveled.

Toushiro, Momo and Izuru nodded in agreement.

_Ichigo quickly took action and fired a Getsuga Tensho to stop Byakuya's strike. It was proved ineffective. _

_Ichigo tried to fire another at Byakuya, who just stood there amused at his attempt, "Hah..."_

_The petals formed a wall and protected Byakuya from Ichigo's attack. Ichigo, alarmed at the sight, forgot about the other petals. They quickly closed in on him from above. Ichigo tried to block the attack, but the strike was coming at him from all sides. Including behind him. He was engulfed in the blade like petals and smashed to the ground, while Captain Kuchiki watched._

"The battles over... that was quick..." Kenpachi sighed.

_"Senbon Zakura is an attack by millions of blades coming from all directions. Your zanpakuto is indeed powerful, but you'll never evade Senbon Zakura with a slow move like that. _

"He survived that?" Toushiro asked, shocked.

_The petals disappeared from sight showing a very bloodied Ichigo, barley able to grasp his zanpakuto. "Darn it..." He panted, "I thought I could go a little farther, but I guess I was wrong. What was I thinking? I was stupid to think I could beat a bankai with a shikai."_

"He's not implying-" Renji stuttered.

"Oh, I think he is." Yumichika countered.

_"Watch what you say, boy. You make it sound as though you've achieved bankai." _

"That's exactly what he's implying..." Kenachi said evilly.

Byakuya gave him a menacing glare.

_"Yeah." Ichigo said to Byakuya's surprise, "That's exactly what I'm saying Byakuya Kuchiki."__Ichigo had managed to stagger to his feet, as if he was unscathed by Captain Kuchiki's bankai. _

"What!?" The room shouted, not believing it.

_"What?!"_

_"You heard me, don't make me say it again or don't you believe what you're seeing. It's the truth even if you can't believe it. I'm nowhere near finished Byakuya Kuchiki!" Ichigo said, yelling triumphantly, while Byakuya starred at him astonished, though ready for battle.__"Watch closely. This is my bankai." _

Everyone in the room had their mouths hanging open.

In the backround, the voice was cackling at everyone's priceless expressions.

_"Gah!" Ichigo screamed. _

_Byakuya was analyzing him, wondering if this really was bankai._

_Ichigo gave the captain a menacing glare before pointing his zanpakuto at him, "Bankai."_

_The screen suddenly paused._

"Lunch break!" The voice sang.

"What! No!" The room screamed.

"I wanna see some fighting!" Kenpachi demanded.

"Jeez, I was just joking." The voice complained, "Trying to mess with you that's all."

_The screen unpaused._

_Byakuya's eyes widened before he was engulfed by the attack._

_The TV paused again._

"But, seriously," The voice explained. "I know you guys are dead and all, but I still need to eat. Preferably nutella-"

"Play it!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Fine!"

_The scene played once more._

_Byakuya stood there, the wind and dust and massive amount of rocks rushing past him. He was utterly astonished about what was standing in front of him._

"What is it? What am I looking at?" Byakuya yelped, frustrated.

_Ichigo stood there in him bankai form, lookin like a badass. He was holding Tensa Zangestu in his hand, while starring daggers at Byakuya. "Tensa Zangetsu."_

"No way..." Renji muttered.

"No fuckin way..." Ikkaku and Yumichika muttered, very impressed.

"Haha, awesome..." Kenpachi chuckled.

"Gosh, I love this part! It's so fucking cool!" The voice yelled.

"That's-" Captain Hitsugaya stammered.

"Impossible." Rangiku finished for him.

_"What... is that?" Byakuya asked, "Is that little thing your bankai? It's an ordinary zanpakuto. Ah. First the execution ceremony and now the bankai. It seems you enjoy treading on things we hold sacred!"_

"Wait- so it's not bankai?" Izuru said, confused.

"No, that most certainly is bankai." Ukitake mumbled.

_Ichigo's eyes widened, can't believing that Byakuya isn't believing him._

_"Then I shall cut you down! You'll soon know the price... of insulting our honor!" Byakuya screamed, his bankai starting to build up behind him._

_Then, Ichigo had his sword to Byakuya's throat._

"Holy fuck!" Ikkaku screamed.

"Oh my god!" Momo yelled.

"Impossible..." Byakuya said, eye's wide.

_Byakuya looked down, utterly surprised._

_"Your so called honor demands that you kill Rukia. If that's the case... then stepping on your honor..." Ichigo pulled back from Byakuya, but still pointing his sword at him, "Is the reason I achieved bankai!"_

"He really did achieve bankai..." Renji said, amazed.

"Wait- why didn't he kill him?" Kenpachi asked, disappointed.

_Byakuya bit his lip, his face cringed. He seemed to be trying to figure out what just happened._

_"Why?" Byakuya asked, snapping out of his dazed state, "Why did you withdraw your blade from my throat?"_

_Ichigo remained silent._

_"Was it overconfidence? Arrogance destroys the footholds of victory. However, that move is not bankai. No bankai could be that miserable. A ryoka could like you could never achieve bankai. You'll regret not slitting my throat when you had the chance. You only get one miracle per battle. You'll get not second chance, boy!"_

"I don't think you should take him so lightly Captain." Renji said aloud, not realizing it.

"Excuse me?!" Byakuya asked, his spiritual pressure increasing.

"N- Nothing Captain."

_Byakuya's spirit energy suddenly skyrocketed. Ichigo readied his sword._

_Senbon Zakura raced towards Ichigo, but he flipped, evading it. The blade like petals shot after him, but he ducked under it. Ichigo was so fast, Byakuya barley even had time to block Ichigo's sword from cutting him in half._

"Wow!" The captains yelped.

_Ichigo jumped back, coming towards Byakuya's left side. Noticing this, Byakuya sent Senbon Zakura towards Ichigo. Ichigo easily ducked under it. Ichigo jumped behind Byakuya. Byakuya sent two streams of blades towards Ichigo, certain that Ichigo would get caught in the middle of it. Then, he wasn't there._

_Ichigo began to jump all around Byakuya, confusing him. "What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Ichigo taunted, "Actually, I can go faster."_

"He's incredibly fast!" Izuru noted.

Ukitake nodded in agreement.

_Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't get carried away if I were you , boy!" That's when Byakuya started using his hands to control Senbon Zakura, making the attack speed twice as fast._

_Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. Senbon Zakura came at Ichigo from all directions. So, Ichigo did the only thing he though he could do. He swatted all the deadly petals away with Tensa Zangetsu._

"No way!" Everyone yelled.

_Byakuya looked up Ichigo, completely and utterly shocked._

_"You said...I could only have one miracle." Before, he knew it Ichigo was behind Byakuya, "So what's this?"_

"What?" Toushiro and Byakuya yelped.

_They both burst into action. Ichigo swung his sword and Byakuya moved his hand to stop the attack. Blood splattered._

"No... Captain..." Renji said, thinking the unimaginable.

Captain Kuchiki was so shocked he couldn't even speak.

_Byakuya managed to redirect Tensa Zangetsu, so it didn't pierce his chest. _

Renji and Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief.

_Instead the blood was coming from his hand, which was clutching firmly onto Ichigo's sword. "I see. By focusing all of your bankai's power into that small blade you can fight with maximum force at super high speed. So that is your bankai's secret ability. Very well...then I'll simply...crush that power and you along with it!"_

_The scene changed. It was a view of the side of the execution site. _

_"This spiritual pressure is incredible! The closer we get to the top, the heavier it gets."_

_Some people were going up the steps, "Can it really be Ichigo?! How should I know?!"_

_The group reveals to be Ichigos' friends and a member of the 11th squad. "We've reaches the summit!"_

"Who are they?" Momo asked, politely.

"Ichigo's friends, a.k.a. the other ryoka." The voice explained.

"Is that on of my men!?" Kenpachi said, outraged.

"Yes, moving on."

_The group was nearly blown away by spiritual pressure from the woods. _

_"Are they beyond those dead white trees?" Ganju asked. _

_"I can'_t_ see past them." Ishida said._

_"I don't need to see. No matter how strong Ichigo's spiritual pressure gets, the scent is the same." Orihime said, "It could only belong to… Ichigo."_

_"… That's strange." Chad noticed._

_"Huh?" Ishida asked._

_"I don't feel Rukia's spiritual pressure. Wasn't she supposed to be executed up here?"_

_"She got away," said an unknown voice. It was none other than Yachiru Kusajishi, sitting calmly up in a dead tree._

"Yachiru!" the members of squad 11 screamed.

"What is she doing with the ryoka?" Kenpachi asked/yelled.

"She helped them out since you had so much fun fighting Ichigo." The voice said.

"Oh okay, then." Kenpachi said, satisfied.

_"But, if Rukia got away, why is Ichigo still fighting?"_

_"He must be up against a powerful adversary," Uryu explained. "But even if he got Rukia out… They'll still come after her. She won't be safe until he's broken the enemy completely. He has to crush all hope… of executing her. It's the only way. That's why he's still fighting. He's risking his life!"_

_Everyone stayed silent for a second, realizing the significance of it all._

_"You…" An annoying voice interrupted, "You're all crazy. What's Rukia Kuchiki to you?! Your friend?! You'd do all this for a mere friend?!_

"He's a pain in the ass." The voice said.

"I've always hated that one." Kenpachi commented.

"Did- did we just agree on something?" The voice asked.

"I guess so." Kenpachi said.

"Fuckin awesome."

_"That's right! She's our friend." Uryu shouted._

_"There's nothing "mere" about. She means a lot to Ichigo." Orihime said._

_"Orihime…" Uryu mumbled, astonished at Orihime's heartfelt words._

_"That's because Rukia changed Ichigo's whole world."_

_The scene changed. Ichigo and Byakuya were still having a showdown._

_Hearing Byakuya's menacing words, Ichigo quickly pulled his sword from Byakuya's hand, stepping back._

_"Behold… Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya controlled Senbon Zakura to spiral above the two of them. "The true form…of Senbon Zakura, when it has abandoned all defense and…dedicated itself only…"_

_Ichigo's eyes widened, hearing Byakuya's words._

_Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "…to kill the enemy."_

"Shit is about to get real." The voice and Yumichika said.

_Suddenly, the spiraling petals condensed into thousands of swords that surrounded Ichigo and Byakuya, "Senkei Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened, terrified. _

"Oh he's fucked." Yumichika said.

_"Don't be afraid… The funeral column of a thousand blades won't strike you all at once. Senkai is shown only to those… whom I have sworn to kill by my own hand!" Byakuya said as he grabbed a sword from the column. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "You are only the second person…ever to see it."_

"Who is the first?" Izuru asked Captain Kuchiki.

The Captain remained silent.

_"I feel special." Ichigo said, playfully._

_"Are you ready… Ichigo Kurosaki!?" Byakuya asked._

_Their spiritual pressure combined was enough to blow up the terrain around them. Ichigo and Byakuya swung their swords, ready to strike. The impact sent waves of enormous spiritual pressure around the Soul Society._

_The scene changed to Ichigo's friends who were feeling the impact of said spiritual pressure._

_"Ahh!" They screamed._

_"Wh- what was that!? What're they doing to each other?!" Ganju yelled._

"They're kicking each others asses, what do you think?" Ikkaku said.

_"You should stand back a little, Orihime." Uryu said, concerned. "There's not much we can do here."_

_"Thanks Uryu…but…I'm sorry…I'm going to stay right here." Orihime said, clutching her robes tightly._

_Ishida seemed to be deep in thought, "Win Ichigo!"_

_The scene changed again. _

_Ichigo and Byakuya just dashed past one another. Quickly they turned their heads, striking one another again._

_They pulled back, getting ready for the next attack._

_Suddenly, Byakuya's sword was nearly touching Ichigo's face, right between his eyes. _

"Holy shit!" The male soul reapers yelled.

"Oh my god!" Momo and Rangiku shouted, shocked.

_Ichigo shocked, ducked to the left, narrowly escaping death, but receiving a cut to the face. __He turned to try to keep track of his opponent. _

_Byakuya appeared behind Ichigo, his sword aimed towards Ichigo's neck. Ichigo managed to notice and deflect Captain Kuchiki's sword. _

_"What's wrong? You're slowing down, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya Kuchiki asked. _

"I have a bad feeing about this," Toushiro muttered.

_"Think so?" Ichigo said, "Looks like I'm still fast enough to block your sword."_

"He **is** slowing down..." Byakuya noticed.

_Quickly, Byakuya took his eyes off Ichigo. He directed a sword from the column to shot down, he grabbed it and in one swift move, stabbed Ichigo's right foot._

_"Ah…" Ichigo screamed, shocked._

Everyone cringed.

_Byakuya let go of the sword, leaving it planted in Ichigo's foot. "Path of destruction four…" Byakuya placed one finger on right shoulder, causing a pale image of a flower to appear on Ichigos' robes. "…Byakurai."_

_A shot of spiritual pressure went straight through Ichigo's right shoulder._

"He's done for..." Izuru whistled.

_Ichigo remained in a shocked state, as smoke rolled out from the whole in his shoulder._

_Byakuya removed the blade from Ichigo's foot, causing Ichigo to stumbled forwards._

_"Ack…" He coughed, shocked._

_"You've reached your limit… Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya told him._

"It's all over..." Rangiku said, lowering her gaze.

_"What did you say?" Ichigo said, panting, blood dripping down his face. He stopped suddenly, eyes widened. He couldn't move._

"He can't move!" Ukitake realized.

"How?" Momo asked.

_"You think that senkei increased my speed. Not true." Byakuya explained, as his word disintegrated into the familiar pink petals. "Senkei is used to harden the blades into the shape of a sword and explosively increase their lethalness. My speed did not change."_

_"You mean… I just… got slower." Ichigo said between pants._

"No way." Renji said.

_Byakuya gave him a pitiful look, "You fought well. You defeated captain class guardsmen. You survived a blast from Senbon Zakura. You did well to survive this long. But can't you feel it? No matter how hard you try… you're already a corpse. This… is as far as you go. It's over… Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya raised his sword above Ichigo's head._

_Ichigo gave him a frantic look, before lower his gaze. Ready for the kiss of death._

"Die! Die!" Kenpachi chanted.

"Barbaric." Toushiro commented grimly.

_Then, suddenly Ichigo caught Byakuya's blade._

"Fuck no!" Byakuya yelled, to everyone surprise.

"Hell yeah!" Kenpachi cackled, "Let the fight live on!"

_Byakuya's eyes widened at what he was seeing._

"What the..." Toushiro asked.

_"Fool," a cruel voice said, it came from Ichigo. It was like listening to a hollow. "I told you. I can't allow you to die."_

"Is that a hollow?" Momo asked.

"It sounds like a hollow..." Yumichika explained.

"So now there are hollows and ryoka?!" Renji complained.

_"What? Who are you?" Byakuya asked, horrified._

"What is he-" Toushiro turned to Byakuya, "I mean what are **you** talking about?"

_"I have no name." It said. It was Ichigo in a hollow mask. His eyes were black and he wore a menacing smile as more of the hollow mask formed on his face._

"What the fuck is that!?" Renji and Ikkaku yelled.

All the soul reapers jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell..." Rangiku asked, her voice quivering. "Is that?!"

"Holy shit!" Momo and Yumichika yelped.

The Captains had their eyes wide, "Impossible..."

"I know, right? It's freaky as hell!" The voice said.

"Explain!?" Toushiro demanded.

"That will be you on chapter 553."

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing..."

* * *

**Omake**

**Urahara: Hey, Jess?**  
**Jess: Sup, Urahara?**  
**Urahara: I just reviewed your last chapter.**  
**Jess: Oh good! Whatcha think?**  
**Urahara: Well...**  
**Jess: ..."Well..." What?**  
**Urahara: I saw that you called me a girl at one point.**  
**Jess: What?! No, I didn't!**  
**Urahara: *clears throat* "Then you deny the fact that both of you were recently attacked?" Urahara said, throwing them off their game like he always does because she's a badass."**  
**Jess: Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I was typing this at midnight, I must've missed my mistake.**  
**Urahara: It's alright. *waves it off and exits room***  
**Jess: *frustrated sigh***  
**Urahara: *pops head back into room* By the way you now owe me 80 dollars. *leaves***  
**Jess: What?!**

**See yeah next time!**

**- Jess2727 **


	5. Chapter 5

**YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(Volume 19 Part II)**

**Yeah, I know. We need to explain the treachery at one point people. Also, Volume 19 is one of the coolest volumes so deal with it! :)**

**I'd like everyone to keep in mind that this is supposed to be "footage" so it will not show the thoughts of characters or any weird or obscure angles.**

**Enjoy!**

**Omake**

**Urahara: Jess?**

**Jess: ...**

**Urahara: *walks into room* Are- Are you crying?**

**Jess: I'm re-watching the finale of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.**

**Urahara: Ahhh?**

**Jess: Greed and Ling! Why?!**

**Urahara: I'm gonna go now... *slowly shrinks out of room***

**Jess: Ed is crying! No! I can't- Why!?**

**Urahara: *hides in corner and covers ears* Why me?**

* * *

_"__You want to know... Who am I?" The hollow like creature said,"I have no name." The creature smiled wickedly before thrusting its sword at Byakuya._

"What the fuck is happening?" Renji asked.

The soul reapers stared at the screen in horror.

Byakuya was wide-eyed, not looking forward to his upcoming future.

_Byakuya was too shocked and confused to do anything, he just stood wide eyed as Ichigo made a giant slash through his chest._

"No!" Everyone screamed.

_Blood sprayed through the ground and splattered on the ground._

_"Ha!" The creature cackled evilly, coming in for another attack. "Ha! Ha! Haaaa!"_

_"_Oh my god!" Momo and Rangiku blurted out.

"How is that Ichigo?" Izuru mumbled in horror.

_A new wound on Byakuya's right shoulder opened up. His other wounds gushed blood at the sudden movement. Byakuya stood, trying to regain his balance. _

The soul reapers cringed.

_"You're not good at all, Ichigo!" The creature yelled to no one in particular._

"So, It's not Ichigo?" Izuru asked.

"Nope." The voice said simply.

_ "Every bone in your body's creaking from the weight of your own spiritual pressure!" The creature grabbed on of Byakuya's swords, smashing it to pieces. "Pathetic! But I'll show you... How to use bankai!"_

"A powerful adversary, indeed..." Toushiro muttered.

_Finally composing himself, Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he summoned another sword._

_The monster swung his sword, firing a black getsuga._

"A black getsuga!" Byakuya yelped, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room.

_Byakuya shocked, examined the getsuga for too long. The creature fired another getsuga on Byakuya's left. _

"Watch out!" The soul reapers blurted out, in spite of themselves.

Byakuya watched in horror, knowing if he didn't pay attention he would get gravely wounded.

_Though, Byakuya was ready to dodge, before he could do so, he felt something grab his haori. He quickly turned to see the masked Ichigo, wearing a psychotic smile. _

"Holy shit!" Toushiro yelled.

"Ahhh!" Byakuya, Renji and Yumichika said.

"Fuck! Man, awesome!" Ikkaku and Kenpachi whistled.

_Then, he lost his chance. The two getsuga's smashed into Byakuya, the attacks were so fast they rippled through the air. When the steam cleared, the masked creature stood before the wounded Byakuya. Blood dripped to the ground._

The shinigami had their eyes glued to the screen, ready to see the inevitable damage.

_"__This spiritual pressure… That mask…" Byakuya wondered, his hair piece had broken to pieces, causing his black hair to fall across his bloodied face. "Are you a hollow?"_

_"_Yes and no." The voice explained, knowing there would be questions. "You'll find out soon enough."

_The creature smiled wickedly, the hollow mask was spreading over its face. "Who knows? Anyway, for you the answer… is irrelevant."_

"How so?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed, angered at the creatures arrogance.

_Then, suddenly its left hand shot up and grabbed at its mask, its smile faded into a surprised look._

"Huh?" Ukitake and Toushiro asked.

"What... the hell?" Izuru asked.

""What the hell?" Is right!" Renji agreed.

_Byakuya looked more shocked than ever before, not understanding what the hell was happening._

Everyone in the room looked the same way he did.

_"__Gah! N… No! Let go!" The creature yelled, clawing at its mask, stumbling around. _

"Who is he talking to?" Byakuya asked.

"Ichigo."

"What?! How?" Byakuya asked, confused.

"That hollow is not Ichigo."

_More of the mask began to crack away. "You're the one who's interrupting! Don't you understand? If you leave this to me, we can win!" He gritted his teeth, "No! Stop, you fool! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" _

_This time the voice was Ichigo's, he had completely pulled off his hollow mask. _

"That's Ichigo!" Momo examined, a little too relieved.

_It scattered in pieces on the ground along with splashes of blood. He panted, slumping over. "Hah!"_

"That's- That's amazing!" Yumichika stuttered.

"What?!" Rangiku, Toushiro, Momo and Izuru shouted.

"It's Ichigo..." Ukitake observed.

_The screen showed the face of Ichigo. Blood and sweat dripped down his face. His eyes were normal, not black, he didn't even have a trace of the hollow mask on._

"He's back to normal?" Byakuya and Renji asked.

_By the looks of it Byakuya didn't even try understanding what had just happened. He seemed relieved and shocked._

_"Sorry about the… interruption." Ichigo said between pants._

_"_Interruption?" Byakuya muttered, "He was winning?"

_Byakuya looked at Ichigo as if he'd misheard him._

_"Okay." Ichigo said, holding his sword forward, as if handing it to someone. "Let's start over!"_

"Huh?" Everyone is the room questioned.

_Byakuya seemed like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. Instead, his eyes seemed to fill with some sort of realization, a small smile formed on his face._

Renji raised his eyebrows at the Captain.

Others in the room also glanced at the cold-hearted Captain, wondering why he was smiling on the screen.

_ "Very well." Byakuya steadied himself, "I won't ask who that was. Neither of us has much strength left… Let the next clash… decide this battle." Byakuya seemed to have an unknown emotion in his eyes._

_"Fine." Ichigo stated, determined. "But I'll ask you one more time. Why didn't you try to save Rukia?"_

Byakuya and Renji stared at the screen wondering what future Byakuya's reply would be.

_Captain Kuchiki looked down slightly, "If you defeat me… I will tell you."_

_"Hmph." Ichigo agreed._

_"Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi Shukei Hakuteiken" Byakuya said, showing no emotion in his eyes. The chant summoned beautiful wings crafted from the enormous amount of spiritual pressure._

"Beautiful..." Ukitake, Toushiro and Rangiku awed.

_"Wow," Ichigo breathed, smiling. "Sorry, but I don't have any awesome moves like yours. The only thing zangetsu taught me… was the getsuga tenshou."_

"Well, that's a lie." The voice blurted out. "Or it will be a lie... someday..."

The shinigami were to focused on the TV to asked what the voice was talking about.

_ T"he only thing I can do… is channel all my… spirit energy into one blow." Ichigo drew his sword back, readying his attack. Black spiritual pressure began to form around Ichigo, the spirit energy seemed to be forming into a black wing. "Are you ready… Byakuya Kuchiki!"_

_Ichigo and Byakuya lunged at one another, swords ready to cross. A burst of spiritual pressure erupted from the soul reapers. From afar their spiritual energy looked like a set of wings, one black and one white._

"Wings?" Yumichika frowned.

_The scene changed, to a group of soul reapers who were watching the battle from afar. They watched the cherry blossoms fall from the sky. "Look!" One of them said. They watched as Ichigo and Byakuya's spirit energy rippled throughout the sky from the top of the execution site._

_The scene changed to Byakuya and Ichigo standing back to back as the dust cleared. Byakuya stood calm. Ichigo seemed to be cringing a bit._

_Suddenly, Ichigo's right shoulder explodes blood, it was clear that Byakuya had gotten to Ichigo. _

"Ouch..." Rangiku noted.

_Ichigo began to teeter forward. He wedged his sword in the ground to stop from falling. Ichigo's eyes filled with resolve._

_Byakuya's left shoulder suddenly gushed blood._

The group gasped, "What?"

Kenpachi was hiding a smile, "Not so invincible are you, dumbass?" He muttered.

_ Byakuya stumbled forward as blood splattered to the ground. He looked down at his bloodied hand which held remnants of his sword. _

"His sword..." Izuru noticed, astonished.

"Senbon Zakura?" Byakuya examined, a hint of worry in his voice.

_He clenched his fist. "You wanted to know… why I didn't try to save Rukia."_

Renji and Byakuya tensed up. Byakuya suddenly shot up from his seat. "Wait! Wait! Can we skip this. What I'll say is meaningless!" Byakuya asked, almost pleading.

"Sorry, my mysterious friend. I cannot." The voice, pity in her voice.

Byakuya sighed, not meeting anyone's curious stares as he sat back down next to his lieutenant.

_Ichigo's eyes widened, he turned to look at the mysterious shinigami._

_"Lawbreakers must face justice. They must be punished according to their crimes. That is… the law. "_

Everyone cringed, thinking about being dogs of the military.

_"You were gonna kill her… to uphold the law? Your own sister?"_

_"Sympathy for one's own kin is unworthy."_

"Captain." Renji gasped at Byakuya's heartless words.

_"What… did you say?" Ichigo leaned over, attempting to see Byakuya's face._

_"Familial devotion is nothing next to the law. I must not succumb to sentimentality. The Kuchiki are one of the four great noble houses. We have to set an example for all soul reapers." Byakuya turned to face Ichigo, an unknown emotion still in his eyes. "If we do not uphold the law… who will?"_

The soul reapers now realized why Byakuya didn't want anyone to hear what he had to say... He didn't want anyone to realize his state of mind.

_Ichigo stood there, eyes wide. "Sorry. I still don't get it. If… if I were in your shoes…" Ichigo looked at Byakuya with fire in his eyes. "I'd fight the law."_

_Recognition formed on Byakuya's face. _

"He sounds like..." Byakuya said.

"Kaien..." Ukitake finished for him, smiling slightly.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki… Your ferocity has broken my sword." Byakuya slowly walked forward, dripping blood along the way. "I will pursue Rukia… no more." Byakuya glanced at Ichigo one last time- "The battle is yours." –before flash stepping off._

"I can't believe it." Renji and Rangiku stated.

"He won." Byakuya blinked, realizing the finality of it all.

"How powerful..." Ukitake, Momo and Toushiro said.

"Now, I realize why he beat me!" Ikkaku and Kenpachi stated at the same time. They looked at one another, and began laughing like maniacs.

_Ichigo stood, shocked, "I won? I won. I won!"_

"No duh, dumbass." Renji said.

* * *

**Omake**

**Urahara: It was nice of you to finally come back to the shop.**

**Jess: Well, it was hard for me to refuse when you threw a brick through my window.**

**Urahara: I don't know what you mean...**

**Jess: Oh please, the message looked like it was written in human blood, it was obviously you.**

**Urahara: *smiles behind fan* ...**

**Jess: So...**

**Urahara: Do you h-**

**Jess: I DEMAND YOU TO SHOW ME YOUR BANKAI!**

**Sorry, for the short chapter!**

**See yeah next time!**

**- Jess2727 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rejoice! **

**YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sorry for the absence. **

**Disclaimer: You see the italicized writing? Yeah, That is from Bleach. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**(Hot Spring Scene)**

**This request was made by: The Hero named Villan**

**I'D LIKE EVERYONE TO KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS A MINI-CHAPTER, THUS MAKING IT SHORTER THEN THE OTHER. IT WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL PLOT, if there even was one in the first place.**

**I'd like everyone to keep in mind that this is supposed to be "footage" so it will not show the thoughts of characters or any weird or obscure angles.**

**Enjoy!**

**Omake**

**Jess: Hey Kisuke!**

**Urahara: *enters room* Yes?~**

**Jess: I'm reviewing my latest chapter and I just keep wondering... when the shinigami watch the hot spring scene... how the hell did you get this footage?**

**Urahara: I have my ways~**

**Jess: Mhm, whatever.**

***silence***

**Urahara: You still owe me money.**

* * *

"Okay, we're all going to watch this." The voice explained. "No objections!"

The shinigami grew suspicious, but remained seated.

"But, before we do that... water bottles for everyone!" A random voice said. A new voice.

"Urahara! Get out of here!" The voice yelled.

"Wait- Kisuke. You're here?!" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah~" He said nonchalantly.

"He was _supposed_ to be sitting here quietly," The voice hissed.

"Oh, it's time to have fun, Jess!" Kisuke whined.

"No! Sit, now!" Jess demanded, "And they aren't supposed to know my name!"

"Fine."

All the shinigami looked at one another in confusion. They had no idea how this could get any stranger.

None the less, like Urahara requested. Water bottles appeared in front of them.

"How did you-?" Momo asked.

"Just drink it."

_The beautiful screen turned on once more. It showed Yoruichi who seemed to be playing with her purple ponytail. She was in the secret battlegrounds her and Kisuke used to use._

_"Put down the sword, Ichigo." She huffed, "Day one is over."_

"Day one?" Izuru asked.

"This is before the fight with Byakuya and Ichigo. This is Ichigo's first day of bankai training." The voice said.

"You mean the training that took him 3 days?" Byakuya asked.

"Yep."

Kisuke coughed, "I created it by the way."

"Kisuke, go to the corner." Jess insisted. There was scuffling and then silence.

Jess coughed awkwardly.

_The footage scrolled down to show the shirtless Ichigo in a beautiful hot spring._

_"Ha~" He sighed._

Rangiku whistled, causing Toushiro to glare at her.

_Ichigo looked over at the battlefield he had performed on a few moments ago, swords scattered everywhere. A bloodied cut was visible on Ichigo's cheek. "A hot spring... I never would've thought there's such a thing here. Hm... This is actually my first time in a hot spring. Training..." Ichigo sighed, "She said that day one is over so... is it night now?" _

"She?" Ukitake asked.

"Yoruichi." The voice answered.

_Ichigo splashed some water in his face, "Ack, every bone in my bone hurts like hell! There's no way to tell time here. I've think I've lost my sense of time."_

"How can you loose your sense of time?" Renji asked.

"It can happen. Ever heard of jetlag?"

"Excuse me?"

The voice sighed, "Nevermind."

_Ichigo stopped, noticing something suddenly. His eyes trailed off to the cut on his cheek, steam curled from it at it miraculously healed. Ichigo began to go crazy, "This... this hot spring... my wounds are healing super fast! All the pain is gone and all the wounds are healed! Amazing, so cool!" _

"Amazing!" Renji agreed.

Ukitake, Toushiro and Byakuya nodded in agreement.

_Ichigo began to talk aloud, "I wonder if it can heal the cut in my mouth..."_

"Strange mind you've got there Ichigo..." Yumichika muttered.

_"Ichigo." A voice said._

_Ichigo had water in his mouth so what he was trying to say came out in a bunch of gurgles. Subtitles appeared on the screen, "Yoruichi?"_

"Subtitles?" Kenpachi asked.

"I thought you would prefer words over gargling." Jess explained.

_"How's the temperature of the water?" She asked._

_"Okay. It's not bad at all." Ichigo would have said if he didn't have water in his mouth. Luckily, the shinigami had subtitles to read._

_"Oh, that's good."_

_"I'll take a bath, too." Yoruichi said, beginning to take off her pants._

Every shinigami in the room froze. Some of them who were drinking the water, spilled water on themselves when there mouths opened in shock.

Momo gasped, embarrassed and covered her eyes.

Toushiro blushed and covered his eyes as well.

Ukitake's eyebrows shot up, "Same, old, Yoruichi."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, "That brings me back." He even managed a chuckled.

Izuru's mouth was hanging open.

Renji averted his eyes.

Kenpachi smiled.

Yumichika's eyebrows shot up.

Rangiku was trying not to spit out her whatever because she was laughing so hard.

Ikkaku inched forward wanting to miss none of the action.

_Ichigo immediately spit out all the water he had in his mouth, surprised at he sudden statement. He began coughing because of the sudden development, "Idiot! What're you saying?! Why are you taking off your pants!?" _

Fortunately, for the audience the screen did not show the scene that played out in front of them for the moment, but it didn't stop the audience in the room to blush, squirm and spit out water.

_"Your reaction is just the way I expected it to be... Such an innocent boy!"_

"Too innocent, if you ask me." Ikkaku said.

"Nobody asked you." Jess and Renji said.

_"Don't play with me!" Ichigo stammered._

_"Okay... Stop yelling already."_

_The footage shifted downwards to show a very embarrassed and flushed Ichigo and Yoruichi in her cat form._

"Awww..." Ikkaku and Kenpachi complained.

Byakuya and Ukitake seemed un-phased while everybody else was trying to recover.

_"No problem now, right?" Yoruichi taunted. "So? Are you disappointed? Just tell the truth! Well? Pervert?"_

_Ichigo seemed to be conjuring an evil plan in his head, "Don't make me drown you." _

Renji and Byakuya chuckled.

_He remained silent for a moment, "Hey, Yoruichi?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Ichigo observed the training ground. "This place looks a lot like... I was thinking... the "training room" under Urahara's shop." Ichigo said, as if recalling an old memory._

"Training room?" Yumichika asked.

"Yeah, that's Kisuke for you." Jess explained.

_"Ah. It should." Yoruichi confirmed, "That place was probably modeled after this place."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. This place was built when Urahara and I were young. He dig this place secretly... for our combat training."_

"Secretly..." Byakuya muttered.

"I knew trained somewhere else..." Ukitake mumbled.

_"That was a long time ago... we used to play in here every day" Yoruichi looked off into the distance, remembering a distant memory. "He joined the Gotei 13 and I went to the special OP brigade. We fought here to help each other get stronger."_

_Ichigo whipped his head around, eyes wide._

_"And then..."_

_Ichigo nearly lunged at Yoruichi, interrupting her. "Ho... Hold on, Yoruichi! You said Gotei 13... That guy is a shinigami!?"_

"Nooooooo..." Ikkaku said sarcastically.

_Yoruichi looked at him confused, "You mean Urahara?"_

_"Yeah!" Ichigo yelled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've always thought that it was strange. How he knew so much about the Soul Society."_

"Anything else you forgot to tell him, Kisuke?" Ukitake chuckled.

"Oh please, I've got a lot more to teach him!" Urahara called out from somewhere.

"Shhh!" The voice hushed him.

_ "And how he also had a soul cutter. Then in Soul Society everyone's face changed when I mentioned his name!"_

"Definitely sounds like him." Byakuya muttered.

_ "Tell me Yoruichi, who is he!?"_

"A candy shop owner that will steal your soul."

* * *

**Omake**

**Urahara: *hears singing from other room* *knocks***

***nothing***

**Urahara: *opens door* What?**

**Jess: Sup, Urahara?**

**Urahara: What were you singing?**

**Jess: Who wants to know?**

**Urahara: The guys who's letting you sleep in his candy shop.**

**Jess: Take a guess?**

**Urahara: Period, from FMA: B?**

**Jess: No, take another guess.**

**Urahara: Nothing Left To Say Now/ Rocks by Imagine Dragons?**

**Jess: Good guess, no. **

**Urahara: Longest Time by Billy Joel?**

**Jess: No, here's a hint. *clears throat* LET IT GO! LET IT GO!~**

**Urahara: *shrugs and smiles* LET IT GO!~**

**See yeah next time!**

**- Jess2727 **

* * *

**I'm doing something different this week. I want you guys to tell me about which fandom you're currently in or have currently started.**

**Leave your answer down in the comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(Volume 19 Part III)**

**Yeah, I know. We need to explain the treachery at one point people. Also, Volume 19 is one of the coolest volumes so deal with it! :)**

**I'd like everyone to keep in mind that this is supposed to be "footage" so it will not show the thoughts of characters or any weird or obscure angles.**

**Enjoy!**

**Omake**

**Urahara: *walks in room* *sighs* What is it now?**

**Jess: *frowns* ...**

**Urahara: It's anime isn't it?**

**Jess: I watched Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Urahara: Oh, is it Ed? Are you going to cry again? Please don't!**

**Jess: No! Not Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood! Fullmetal. Alchemist.**

**Urahara: And?**

**Jess: *crosses arms*I am not satisfied.**

* * *

"So, we're back to where we left off. Like I keep saying, this will shock you, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Jess told the shingami, who were still getting over the last clip they watched.

"Please, tell me that this clip is a little more sensible." Toushiro pleaded, tilting his head back so he could tame his nose bleed.

Rangiku giggled next to him.

"Ahh… To tell you the truth Toushiro I really think you'll hate this clip a lot more." The voice warned.

Toushiro only frowned because he was too busy accepting a tissue from Ukitake, who was also holding back a snicker.

Byakuya couldn't help but worry slightly, the girl who magically summoned water bottles, also known as Jess or "the voice" hadnever shown any other emotion besides sarcasm. She was dead serious this time.

Kenpachi sighed, just waiting for the footage to start.

_The screen lit up, showing an image of Ichigo, who had just one the battle against Byakuya. _

_Ichigo began to get a faraway look in his eyes._

"Oh crap," Yumichika said, suddenly.

_"Uh-oh…" Ichigo tilted back. "Whoa! I can barely stand." He would've fell to the ground if Orihime hadn't caught him. Or attempted to catch him._

"It's that girl again," Ikkaku pointed out.

_"I- I'm sorry, Ichigo! Are you okay?!" Orihime asked, while Ichigo rolled on the ground, holding his head. "I have a hard head! I tried to catch you, but…"_

_Recognizing to voice, Ichigo looked up. "Orihime?!"_

"No, it's Waldo!" Renji yelled, exasperated.

_Orihime laughed nervously, embarrassed. _

_Ichigo's other friends ran up to where Ichigo was laying. _

"They're here too?" Izuru frowned.

_Uryu moved his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Hmm… You're in good spirits for someone covered in blood, Ichigo."_

Renji and Yumichika chuckled slightly.

_"Uryu! Chad! Ganju!" Ichigo yelped, surprised. "Who're you!?" He asked the 11th squad member._

"A dip shit," The 11th squad members said.

_"Just ignore me." He stated miserably. _

_"You're all okay." Ichigo's face lit up with relief, "Good."_

_"We're not okay…" Uryu explained. "But compared to you, were practically unscathed." Chad and Ganju smiled, looking at Ichigo, happy he was alright. _

_"Are you hurt, Orihime?" Ichigo asked._

_"Huh? M-Me?! N-Not at all!" Orihime explained frantically, waving her arms back and forth. "I wasn't much help though."_

Rangiku gave the girl a pitiful look.

Yumichika smiled slightly, batting his eyelashes and tapping his forehead, like he knew exactly what was happening.

_"Uryu protected me and so did some of the soul reapers! Mr. Zaraki even gave me a piggyback ride! I'm fine." _

"I did what?" Kenpachi sputtered.

_Orihime kneeled down next Ichigo, talking weakly, "I wasn't in any danger at all. I was… I was just… I was just worried about you."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened when he noticed the tears building up in Orihime's eyes. _

Rangiku, Ukitake, Momo and Toushiro smiled.

"Ahh... Young love." Jess sighed.

_Orihime was holding back tears, "I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you, Ichigo." Uryu looked at the two as if he was they're parent. "Thanks for… not getting killed. I'm so glad… you're all right."_

Momo and Toushiro glanced at one another. They locked eyes and quickly looked away, blushing slightly.

Toushiro suddenly needed to grab another tissue for his bloody nose, which for some reason started to bleed more.

_Ichigo smiled, appreciating the words Orihime said. "Thanks… Orihime."_

_The screen changed to show a sign of Central 46. The scene showed a staircase, specifically sounds of people walking down a staircase. Doors opened and a hand appeared in the doorway. It was Toushiro and Rangiku._

Toushiro and Rangiku sat up straighter, paying attention to the screen.

_They're eyes were wide as if they were witnessing something terrible. _

The soul reapers frowned.

_"Wha… What is this?" Rangiku stammered._

_"What happened?!" Toushiro asked, nearly screaming. "They're all…" The footage showed the dead bodies of every Council 46 member. Blood was spilled everywhere. "They've been… murdered!" Toushiro yelled, gritting his teeth._

Everyone in the room froze.

Izuru and Momo stared at the screen, shocked.

Toushiro shivered(Get it? It's ironic because he has an ice zanpackuto), "How could something like this happen?" Dropping his hand from his bloodied nose, letting the tissue drop.

Rangiku gasped.

Ukitake was muttering feverishly, "No- No way."

Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika had there mouths hanging open.

Byakuya had his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Kenpachi was hiding a smile, "I never liked them anyways."

_Toushiro and Rangiku slowly made their way down the steps, looking around for any hint of danger. Toushiro walked over to one of the rotting corpse, rubbing his fingers on some of the blood on the desk. "The blood's dry… It's brown and flacking." He rubbed the blood in between his fingers. They weren't killed today or yesterday." _

"How long were they dead before anyone noticed?" Ukitake questioned.

_Toushiro seemed to be deep in thought when he realized something, his eyes widened. "False!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth. _

"What's false?!" Toushiro asked, a little frantic.

"You realized that all the orders that came from Council 46 actually didn't come from Council 46." The voice said.

"Who did they come from?" Byakuya asked.

"I just advise, no straggling on the next part, thank you."

_"I knew you'd come…" Toushiro and Rangiku snapped their heads around, to listen to the unknown voice, "Captain Hitsugaya."_

"Why does that sound like me?" Izuru asked.

Snickering was heard from somewhere far off.

"Urahara! This is no laughing matter!" The voice shushed.

_A shinigami was standing in the exit to Council 46, it was Izuru._

Everyone snapped their head to Izuru, who was more shocked then anybody.

"I don't- I-" Izuru stammered.

"He did it against his will," The voice told the tense shinigami.

Ukitake was the first to react, he frowned. "Then who made him do it?"

"..."

_"Izuru!" Toushiro yelled, not believe what was happening. "Did you… do this?"_

"No way..." Momo and Renji mumbled.

_Izuru narrowed his eyes and suddenly fled. _

_Toushiro's eyes widened, and he ran after Izuru, "C'mon, Matsumoto!"_

_"Yes, sir!" Rangiku followed._

_Before the screen changed, a foot was seen in the doorway._

"Who was that?" Renji asked nervously.

_The scene showed Toushiro running after Izuru, "Stop, Izuru! Answer me__! Were you the one… who killed them?!"_

_"No," He said, simply._

Everyone let out the breath they'd been holding.

_ "I was let in only moments before you came. They opened the lock from the inside and let me in."_

_"They?!" Who let you in?!"_

_Izuru glanced back at Hitsugaya, "Who do you think? The Council of 46."_

"Well, someone's not very observant." Ikkaku muttered.

"Haha, very fucking funny." Izuru laughed nervously.

_The answer only seemed to anger the captain, "I'm not playing around!"_

"Who would be in this situation?" Yumichika said.

_"Nevermind that. There's something else you should be worried about." Izuru said, grabbing Hitsugaya's attention. "Instead of chasing me…" Izuru turned to look Toushiro in the eye. "Shouldn't you be protecting Momo?"_

Momo and Toushiro's heart stopped for a moment.

Ukitake smiled and shook his head even though he knew about the horrible situation playing in front of him, "Young love..."

"Why did I say that?" Izuru asked.

_Toushiro nearly fell off the roof he was so shocked, "What're you talking about?! Momo is…"_

"Fine." Renji and Toushiro said through gritted teeth, worried about their friend.

_"She's not…" Izuru interrupted. "…in 10th company's stable anymore."_

_"What?!"_

_"You put a force field around the room Momo was sleeping in, didn't you? A kyomon, a high level force field that deflects attacks from outside. So you left her there thinking she'd be safe. __But that force field is meant to keep people out, not in. Momo is a master of kido. Breaking a force field like that would be child's play for her." Toushiro was listening intensely to Izuru. "And she could put a force field around herself, to hide her spiritual pressure while she moved about. Hadn't you noticed?"_

"No!" The voice said, defending Toushiro. "He was a little busy, examining a mass murder!"

_"Momo's been following you two all this time."_

"What?!" Every shinigami in the room said, turning towards Momo.

She put her hands up in defense, "Don't look at me. I have no idea what's going on." Her voice quivering.

_The way Toushiro reacted, he looked as if his world had been turned upside down. He gritted his teeth. "Matsumoto!" He called after his vice-captain, who wasn't far behind. "Can I leave him to you?!"_

"He's going back?!" Yumichika sputtered, looking at Toushiro. "You're going back?!"

_"Go on!" She nodded._

_Captain Hitsugaya swiftly turned around and flash stepped past Matsumoto, going back towards the Council 46._

_Izuru suddenly stopped on the roof, surprising Rangiku. Rangiku stopped, rubbing her neck, "What? Tired of running?"_

_"My task… was to stop you here, Matsumoto." Izuru explained, not looking up._

"Task?" Ukitake and Byakuya asked.

_She crossed her arms over her chest, "Task? Who gave you that task? Gin…"_

"Gin!" Everyone screamed.

"Oh, come on! You guys seriously can't be surprised." Jess told the shinigami.

_"…I don't have to answer you."_

"Yes... You do." Rangiku urged.

_"Yes, you do."_

_"No, I don't"_

"Yeah! You do!"Rangiku screamed, her eye twitching.

_Rangiku narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong with you, Izuru? I don't know what Gin told you, but-"_

_"Give it up." Izuru interrupted, grasping the hilt of his sword, "Why should I answer… to a dead woman?"_

"He did not just say that." Rangiku said, looking at Izuru. "You did not just say that! Captain, hold me back!" Rangiku was surging towards Izuru, but was quickly caught by Toushiro, who was puling her back.

_"Izuru…" Rangiku gasped, "You…"_

_Izuru showed no emotion in his eyes. "Show yourself… Wabisuke." Izuru's sword started radiating spirit energy._

"Shit..." Ikkaku said.

_The scene changed showing Toushiro rushing to the Council of 46._

_He appeared to be having an internal battle with himself. "Momo!" He screamed through gritted teeth._

Momo kind of stared at Toushiro in awe, surprised about how much he cared about her.

_The scene changed once more. Momo was standing in the doorway of Council 46. She seemed confused, yet terrified, "Wha… What is this? They're all dead. All of them. Toushiro seemed shocked."_

"Gee, I wonder why..." Kenpachi said.

_ "And Izuru was already here. The Toushiro went after him. What's going on? If Toushiro killed Captain Aizen… "_

Toushiro cringed.

_"Didn't he do this as well? Could Izuru have done it? Then what did Toushiro…? Is Captain Aizen…?"_

"Is a dutschbag." The voice said.

The shinigami frowned.

"Trust me."

_In a second, Gin appeared behind her. The only thing she could do was stand there in fear._

_Gin leaned in, whispering in her ear._

"Gin!" The soul reapers yelped.

"Yeah..." The voice said, just not even planning on explaining anything anymore.

* * *

**Omake**

**Urahara: So... If you're Jess, than-**

**Jess: No! I'm not Jess.**

**Urahara: Yes, you a-**

**Jess: Shut up!**

**Sorry, for the short chapter!**

**See yeah next time!**

**- Jess2727 **


	8. Notice

**I AM NOT ENDING THE STORY. THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH FUN TO WRITE.**

**But, I'd like you all to know that I'm starting school soon so... I will be taking a hiatus.**

**Hopefully, I'll be back soon!**

**I'd like to thank anyone who has read, reviewed, favorite and followed this story! You guys are sooooo amazing and your reviews make my day! I look forward to waking up each morning to see what I have in my Inbox.**

**I would specifically like to thank Rei Eien who has been nothing but kind to me! Stay cool sis!**

**She is amazing writer. I urge you to check out her work.**

**Stay awesome, my Bleach friends!**

**Miss ya!**

**~Jess2727 signing off.**


End file.
